


Sweet Torture

by PrezKoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Uke Bakura, but he's not a blushing virgin don't worry, dub-con, non-con, seme!Atem, uke!Bakura, virgin Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thief King never made it to the throne room. He was captured shortly after breaking into the palace. Rendered a prisoner, Bakura never thought he’d catch the attention of the Pharaoh himself. Especially not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this out in one sitting. Not checked for errors yet. Yummy seme!Atem and uke!Bakura. Enjoy.
> 
> [EDIT: have checked for errors now, sorry for all the mistakes and missing words and typos! Might comb through it again a few more times later.]

It wasn’t like he’d not had sex before.

Except, it was exactly like he had not had sex before. He’s always killed those who came near him, tried to seduce him, and spent too many years thinking solely of his own survival and revenge to bother with any worldly luxuries.

Food had been scarce when he was young. Any he found was inhaled within seconds. Friends and underlings were there to be betrayed before they betrayed him. He got by alone as much as he could.

Days were spent resting. Nights were spent running or hiding or breaking into tombs.

Lovers and sexual adventures were a frivolous use of time. And time he had little of, because any second not spent preparing for his revenge would be another second the lost souls of Kul Elna would have to wait.

So Bakura never had sex before.

He wished he had spent time on those frivolous leisures now. That would mean his first time wouldn’t be with the man he had sworn to kill ever since he was a child.

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” the Pharaoh said from between his thighs. Bakura could hear the smirk in his tone. “You can talk if you’d like.”

Bakura glared at him, teeth biting into the ball of cotton stuffed into his mouth. He angrily tugging at the restraints tying his wrists high above him. He was lying on the softest bed he had ever touched and all he was thinking was how he wished he had a knife he could throw.

The Pharaoh was right in front of him. He should be exacting his revenge right about now. Not lying on some bed and with probing fingers in his ass.

“You’re really tight, you know,” the Pharaoh commented lightly, scissoring casually. “Have you never been on the bottom before?”

Bakura tried to move, but there were restraints that tied his calves to his thighs. And then a bar between them to keep his legs spread out. He struggled anyway.

“Relax, I’ll make sure it won’t hurt.”

‘Fuck you!’ Bakura tried to say through his gag, but it only came out as a muffled protest.

“Hm? You want me to go faster?” the Pharaoh said. He’d been mocking Bakura since ordering the guards to wash him down and tie him to the bed. Bakura wanted to punch his face in.

‘Get the fuck off me,’ Bakura yelled through the cloth, but the words were indecipherable on the other end.

“Or,” the Pharaoh, leaned in close, pushing the bar hooked behind Bakura’s knees forwards, forcing Bakura’s legs to bend his body towards itself. “Are you tired of the preparation and want the real thing.”

Bakura tried to headbutt him, but the ropes round his wrists were taut.

The Pharaoh ignored his attempts, reaching with his free hand to brush Bakura’s white hair back.

His fingers left Bakura’s ass and he shifted on his knees.

“Don’t worry,” the Pharaoh said. “I’ll make sure you feel it.”

‘I don’t fucking want to feel it!’ The sound came out as “mmph mm mphm”.

From his vantage point, Bakura could see the Pharaoh lifting up the bottom of his tunic, freeing his arousal. Being tied to the bed, he couldn’t really see much, but saw Yami grip at what must be his manhood.

Its tip hovered into sight for a moment and Bakura’s eyes widened as the reality of what’s happening to him crashed into his mind.

He renewed his struggles.

“Now now, no need to get impatient,” the Pharaoh said, raising himself and giving his length a little shake. It was much too big to belong to someone so tiny.

More importantly, there was no way that was going to fit inside of Bakura.

“I’ll put it in you real soon,” the Pharaoh said with his fake considerate tone, lining himself up against Bakura’s entrance.

‘Don’t-’

The Pharaoh thrusted in. Breaching his entrance and burying deep inside of him in one swift and strong move. He grunted.

Bakura screamed.

It was muffled with the cloth in his mouth but he screamed and screamed, thrashing this way and that. He felt the Pharaoh pushing down on him to keep him still and fought against him.

“You’re lucky I like the feisty type,” the Pharaoh growled at him, pressing against the bar to the point where Bakura’s thighs were right up against his own chest.

There was little movement Bakura could make like this, but he tried anyway. The Pharaoh ignored those attempts and slowly pulled out of him until only the tip was inside. Then he slammed in again.

“You’re...really tight,” the Pharaoh said a little breathlessly. “It feels really good, when it’s this tight.” He began thrusting in earnest, building a rhythm.

Bakura could do little else than take it. His fingers gripped at the ropes, at the sheets on the bed. Pulling and gripping them to combat the pain. The pain that speared through him sharper than any knife he owned. Draining his strength quicker than he could have imagined.

The Pharaoh was leaning forward again. Licking and tasting and kissing along his neck, his ear, his jaw. All the while his cock pommelled deep into him.

“This is in the way,” the Pharaoh mumbled, undoing the bar tied to his knees and throwing it away. Bakura’s legs are still bound, but there was more room for movements now. To stop Bakura from fighting back, the Pharaoh pressed at his knees and spread him even wider.

Bakura arched his back at how much deeper the Pharaoh was reaching with this new position. He could feel tears prick at his eyes and willed them away.

He’d already screamed. There was no way he was going to cry on top of that.

The Pharaoh didn’t seem to notice, pounding harder into Bakura now that the new position allowed him to go in all the way. He was sitting up now, hands gripping at Bakura’s knees as he carefully ensured his legs were spread.

His head was thrown back, and there was an expression of bliss on his face. “This...is...the best,” he moaned. He looked down, eyes-lidded in pleasure as he continued his steady and strong thrusting, not letting up even a little. “Are you enjoying yourself?” the Pharaoh asked.

Bakura was still trying to fight back tears, and he glared through them at him now.

“No? Do you want a little help?” One hand left Bakura’s knees and reached down to Bakura’s exposed cock.

Bakura tried to move but the Pharaoh grasped the length firmly. He began to pump his hand up and down.

Humiliation swept up and down Bakura. Of all things, he didn’t want to react to this. He didn’t want any pleasure mixing in with the pain. He didn’t want any pleasure at all. Especially not when it was given by the man he had sworn to kill.

The Pharaoh must have known this, because his smile was downright vindictive. And it widened as Bakura began to get aroused despite his efforts not to.

‘No...’ Bakura shook his head, jutting his body this way and that. It was little use, the heat was gripping him tight and refusing to let go. The Pharaoh was spinning magic with that hand.

“Feels good?”

Bakura cried.

There had been no stop in the thrusting during this, and the Pharaoh continued his rhythm now, matching the timing of his hand and his hips. Pumping Bakura’s length and fucking him in one continuous motion, shifting his angle all the time.

Bakura turned his head to the side, long since forgotten about his tears as he fought against his arousal in a losing battle. They ran down his cheeks now, falling in halting waves.

He could feel the tip of the Pharaoh’s cock stabbing this way and that, as if searching. If he had not been so overwhelmed with everything, he may have wondered what the Pharaoh was even doing. But he had no time to dwell on it.

And then suddenly, a strange fire bloomed within his body, causing it to shiver as waves upon waves of pleasure rippled outwards.

His back arched high up off the bed unwillingly. His ass tightened and he nearly ejaculated right then and there, would have if he wasn’t so focused on not reacting so much to the pleasure.

The Pharaoh chuckled. “Looks like I found something good, hm?”

Bakura didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. But then the Pharaoh was pulling out completely and slamming back in.

The fire raced across Bakura’s body again and he moaned before he could stop himself. He suddenly wanted more, suddenly not caring who it was but needed more of that feeling. Of that pleasure.

There was a quiet ripping sound, and Bakura realised he could move his legs more than before. He opened them, needing that cock to drive deeper into him. To smash into that spot.

Strong hands gripped at the crook under the knees and Bakura felt his legs being spread even wider and pushed back against it eagerly.

“You’re enjoying yourself now?” the Pharaoh panted, thrusting harder and harder. “You like my cock drilling into you like this?”

Bakura could barely think, barely register what was happening anymore, only that he needed more of it. He simply moaned, feeling as if he was absolutely drowning in pleasure.

The Pharaoh too, was losing composure. His rhythm having long since changed into a jolting motion as he focused all his strength into every thrust. Feeling the nearing of his climax, the Pharaoh moved a hand back down to jerk Bakura’s cock. His pounding becoming almost frenzied.

A hand reached forward to rip the gag away. Bakura didn’t even notice. Didn’t notice how the moans that had previously been muffled by the cloth was now ringing loudly throughout the room. “Ahh, yes...more. More. More!”

Fingers toyed with Bakura’s balls, a thumb brushed over his tip and the hand was squeezing his cock.

A particularly powerful thrust rocked against that wonderful spot inside of himself.

Bakura felt his entire body tighten as he came. “Ahhhhh!”

“Fuck,” the Pharaoh muttered, slamming in one more time and shooting his own load deep inside of him. “Fuck. Fuck that’s tight,” he groaned, pumping his cock in and out of Bakura a few more times, milking out everything.

Bakura felt his legs drop down to the bed. Exhaustion overtook him before reason returned. Within moments he was asleep.

Reason and humiliation returned in full force when he awoke, cold and shivering in his dark cell. The reality of what had happened crashed down on him like the weight of a thousand stone blocks. He curled against the corner of his cell, legs tucked beneath his arms despite the pain, and swore he would make the Pharaoh pay.

Little did he know, things were only going to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Started and couldn't stop until I finished the scene! It was so fun. Hope you liked it!


End file.
